


No man is an island

by Zombievonmorgen



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/ mild Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, No happy end, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombievonmorgen/pseuds/Zombievonmorgen
Summary: Sam stays with Rafe in his final moments.





	No man is an island

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't read when you're depressed. This has no happy ending.**
> 
> I found this little piece of writing on my phone this morning. I didn't even recall writing it until re-reading it a few times and remembering what it was about. 
> 
> Title was taken from Ben Howards song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NPA__ra9uY. I love the song to pieces and was listening to it while writing.
> 
> (For everyone waiting for the third chapter for ''Go back to bed'': I'm still working on that, and even though it's coming along much slower than I'd like, I can promise it won't be as depressing as this one XD)

_

Rafe huffs through the pain and instantly regrets it.

 

His rips contract in agony, force him to take a sharp breath that gets stuck in his throat halfway. His eyes screw shut, as he tries to breathe and hold in grunts of pain all at once.

 

It doesn’t work, and he ends up coughing, nearly passing out from the pain.

 

,,Rafe!?’’

 

He distantly hears Sam’s frantic voice call out for him. Not that he’s got the strength to answer.

 

He leaves himself to drift in the short moments of reprieve between each agonizing breath. Scrapes of memories flicker and dance across the dark walls of the cave to remind him what has brought him here, why he needs to hang on at all costs.

 

The sound of Sam’s voice drifts closer now, slowly but gradually, and Rafe feels a wave of relief wash over him, that momentarily allows him to forget that there’s no way out of here. Not for both of them.

 

Eventually, Rafe hears Sam gasp as he spots him. A desperate, heart-breaking choking sound between a cry and a sob.

 

‘’Jesus, Rafe!’’

 

Rafe just looks at him, concentrates on breathing, realizes with cold fear how much effort it costs him to do both at once.

 

Sam drops to his knees by his side, trembling hands reaching for Rafe’s bloodied hair, his scratched, pale face.

 

Rafe’s eyes follow the motion, acutely aware Sam avoids glancing at his chest altogether.

 

He tries to say something, but it comes out as a wet, unintelligible bubble of words, that causes tears to form in Sam’s eyes.

 

He presses a kiss to Rafe’s forehead. Soft, careful, as if he’s trying not to break him.

 

‘’It’s gonna be alright... It’s gonna be alright...’’ Sam whispers the sentence over and over again like a mantra while he cradles Rafe in his arms, holds him close as if trying to keep him.

 

Still, it can’t change the truth.

 

Rafe feels himself growing cold, fading away, and he’s never been more scared in his life.

 

Sam’s arms can’t keep him warm anymore, and in this moment, even the solace that the last thing he will see in this world will be Sam’s face is small compared to his utter terror of the dark.

_


End file.
